


My Keeper

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Angst, Brotherly Love, Consent Issues, Dom/sub, Drabble, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Graphic Description, Incest, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Premature Ejaculation, Protective Siblings, Retroactive Consent, Rimming, Separation Anxiety, Shimadacest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji describes how he and Hanzo fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated explicit for chapter two.

I don’t remember when, or how, I accepted him this way. It was just… simple. Easy. Looking back, I’m sure it had something to do with the fact that we spent nearly every hour, waking and asleep, together. We trained together. We ate together. We studied together. We slept together. Hanzo was just such a huge part of my life, so it seemed… natural, I guess.

I always found I felt closer to him than my friends did to their siblings. It confused me; I thought what Hanzo and I shared was normal, that all brothers and sisters felt that deep, unbreakable attraction. It was embarrassing, honestly, how I couldn’t be separated from his side, or else I’d throw a fit for the whole castle to hear. Hanzo hated that. 

Our first kiss was… chaotic. We didn’t have a clue what we were doing, but the second our lips touched, it felt like someone lit a fire inside me. And from the way Hanzo came on, almost smothering me with his lips and tongue and teeth… it scared me, but I liked it. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Hanzo avoided me for a while afterwards, and the pain I felt… I can’t describe it. He’d abandoned me, and my soul screamed for him. I think he was afraid, because he felt what I felt too. I started hitting on anything that moved, skipping our lessons, spending all the time I could in the arcade just to escape how lonely I was. He hated that too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji describes how he and Hanzo fell in love... and the first time they fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter features noncon/dubcon and retroactive consent.

I wasn’t ready the first time Hanzo fucked me. Something in him must have snapped, because hours before he’d been as disgusted with me as he always was. I think it might have had something to do with the way I smelled when I came home that night. I admit that every time I was with a girl, if she wore perfume I’d make a point of getting as much of it on me as I could. Yeah, it sounds stupid, but I wanted to make him jealous. I needed him to know that even if he hated me, there were plenty others who would love me instead.

He woke me up in my bed with his mouth on mine, suffocating me with his tongue shoved halfway down my throat. Just like our first kiss. It was almost morning, yet there he was, straddling me, kissing me while he rubbed his dick against my thigh. I tried to shove him off and he smacked me across the face. It hurt, but I was used to his beatings - I’m pretty sure I can count the number of times I’ve bested him in training on one hand.

What’s strange was how fucking _hard_ I got as soon as he hit me.

I thought I was dreaming when he sat up and pulled out his cock. It was like he was in a hurry… I remember watching his eyes going back and forth between me and my door. He didn’t waste any time grabbing my hair and forcing my face into his crotch. It stunned me, and I just remember... smelling him. It was sweet and musky and familiar, but different. Heavier. I felt drunk just breathing it in and feeling the tickle of his soft hair all over my face.

And his cock… The first thing I noticed was how big it was, and I felt cheated. It wasn’t longer than mine - well, not by much - but it was _thick._ It was thick and hard and pressed against my cheek, and I don’t know why, but I started crying.

Hanzo looked scared until I touched him. I grabbed his cock and pulled the same way I touched myself. He didn’t know I was just as hard as he was. I’d never been with another man before, so I guess I just… did what I knew. I actually jumped when he moaned for the first time. Hearing that sound come from my brother… it made me feel things I’d never felt with any girl before.

I think he was embarrassed because as soon as he realized I heard him, he shoved his cock in my mouth. I gagged, but he held me there until I relaxed. His whisper told me to take it, so I did. It was so big… so fucking big it hurt to close my lips around it, let alone suck it. I was glad that he didn’t seem to mind. He just fucked my face instead, and even though he was gentle at first it didn’t take long before he had both hands at the back of my head, keeping me still while I cried. Or tried to - I don’t think he realized I couldn’t breathe.

I wanted to punch him when he finally let me go, but I couldn’t, so I hugged him instead. I think it surprised him. He was even more surprised when I pulled away and he saw my underwear around my knees, watching me jerk off like it was the last thing I’d ever do. I’d never been that hard before, and it _hurt_.

And he laughed. He actually laughed at me. It pissed me off, and that time I really did try to punch him. Of course he countered like he always did, and before I knew what happened I was face down on my pillow with his hands groping me, spreading my ass apart. I wanted to kill him, I was so fucking humiliated. I felt him spit on my asshole, but I didn’t care. What was the worst he could do? Fuck me like a girl?

I was clueless. I had no idea how much it would hurt, and when he shoved his whole finger in me all at once we were both glad for the pillow over my face, or else my scream would have awoken the entire castle. My ability to withstand pain is strong, but this was more than pain. I just felt so... torn open, exposed, and even though I wanted to die, at the same time I felt our love between us, and realized... 

I realized I could do _anything_ for Hanzo, and I would love it, no matter what. It wasn’t a choice. And even if it was, I would have chosen the same path every time.

He wiggled his finger like he was curious, and I screamed again. There was no way people actually enjoyed this. I squirmed and tried to get away, but his hand was waiting, and he grabbed me by the hair the instant I moved. Which hurt.

After that it all starts to melt together. He kept fucking me with his finger just to see how long I’d scream, and he didn’t stop until I did. But by then, I’d begun to feel different. The pain was gone, and all I could feel was his finger deep inside me, the tip nudging against _this spot_ that just... obliterated my mind and made me reach for my cock again. 

I went back to wanting to kill him when he tore his finger out of me. He left me feeling so empty, and it scared me. But I was even more afraid when I felt the huge blunt tip of his cock pushing at my hole and sliding inside me. I was screaming again, but at least this time he slowed down - I guess he could tell he was about to tear me in two. There was no way he would fit. 

But his tongue would. 

I didn’t know what it was at first. It felt... alien; hot and slimy as it wriggled inside me. I don’t know how I found the strength to look back, but when I saw his face disappearing behind me and felt the smooth press of his tongue working me open, I came instantly. Hanzo had to cover my mouth for me this time.

He was done waiting. 

This time he didn’t pause until he’d forced the entire head of his cock in me. My face was in the pillow again, and I felt like I’d drown in my tears when they soaked through the fabric. At some point I realized pain wasn’t pain anymore, and even though I felt myself stretching beyond what I could take, it didn’t hurt. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that my body was one with my brother’s - and we’d never been closer than we were now. It’s all I thought, all I felt, all I knew. Everything. And I _knew_ he felt the same.

I couldn’t scream anymore. I didn’t need to. He slid his hands around my chest and pulled me back against him as he gave me the most beautiful gift I’ve ever received, the greatest gift in the world:

_Love._

He always knew what was best for me. Even if it hurt. 

I didn’t realize it then, but that was the first time our souls touched. I don’t remember anything else until I woke up the next morning. Of course Hanzo had gone. And my thighs and my bed were cold, soaked with our cum. 

But I didn’t feel alone anymore.

I cried again, but this time... this time it was because I was actually, truly happier than I’d ever been before. Hanzo loved me. He’d always loved me, and he always would. And that was all I ever wanted.


End file.
